disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Willies
The Willies (a.k.a. The Willie Brothers) are the quaternary antagonists in Home on the Range. They are Alameda Slim's innocent but bumbling nephew triplets and henchmen. Their names are Phil, Gill and Bill. They are all voiced by Sam J. Levine. Personality The Willies are extremely slow and dumb. They don't seem to be very evil in the slightest; just dim-witted and not very intelligent. They are not malicious like their uncle and don't possess any evil intention to be like him. But the brothers do have some level of endurance, such as withstanding multiple slaps and hits from Slim and seemingly recovering from being kicked by Slim's boot. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' The Willie Brothers are first seen when Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace arrive at a cattle drive. When their uncle arrives, one of them says, "Howdy, Slim!" Slim, however, silences his nephew and slaps him across the face before explaining that they have work to do. The Willies then manage to steal many herds of cattle during the "Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo" sequence, thanks to Slim's yodeling, as it subdues any bovine that hears it save Grace (due to her being tone deaf). The Willies are later seen at Echo Mine, their uncle's hideout. One of them is seen playing with a cootie catcher. When Slim arrives, he shouts at them to get their attention. He then reveals his plan to buy Little Patch of Heaven after he auctions off all the other farms in the vicinity. When Slim dons his Yancy O'Del disguise, the Willies all exclaim in fear. One asks, "Who are you?" and another asks, "What did you do with Uncle Slim?" The third Willie tells the disguised Slim to put up his dukes, only for Slim to painfully squeeze his nephew's hand and slap him across the face before telling him it's Uncle Slim, and that he uses this disguise to go to the auctions and buy all the land. One of the Willies is later seen trying on Slim's disguise, causing his brothers to react in the same manner as before. Later, Mr. Wesley arrives to buy the herds of cattle that Slim and the Willies have stolen. At one point, they manage to rope Pearl's farm cows, who had journeyed to Echo Mine to capture Slim and use the reward money to save their farm from going bankrupt. However, the Willies are soon thwarted by Buck and Lucky Jack, who also manage free all the stolen cattle that were harbored by Slim and the Willies. During the ensuing battle, Lucky Jack defeats one of the Willie Brothers by throwing a horseshoe from Buck at him. Another Willie comes after Buck with a shovel, but the latter manages to defeat him by using martial art skills. The three cows also join in the fray and battle the Willies together. The defeated Willie Brothers are eventually locked in a train cart along with Rico and Mr. Wesley, who were also beaten up by Buck, Lucky Jack, and Pearl's cows. Gallery Willies.jpg Category:Males Category:Home on the Range Villains Category:Film's secondary antagonists Category:Funny Movie Villains Category:Comical Villains Category:The Knight King villains Category:Henchmen‎ Category:Idiots Category:Villains that got arrested Category:Antagonists that were arrested Category:Arrested